User talk:Halo-343
Welcome! "Aperture Science" prefix. Forgive if I am horribly mistaken, but I haven't as yet heard of this "naming scheme". I can understand the relevance of using the prefix in the event of something having a counter-part within the Half-Life games, and if the object was actually named with the prefix in-game (such as the military androids, the super-button, or portal gun), but nowhere on the concept posters are the devices named with the prefix. Again, forgive me if I'm wrong, and I have questioned Klow on the matter (he has yet to reply). Bramblepath 16:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I was under the impression that all Aperture Science technologies had the "Aperture Science" prefix, so I moved the articles to reflect this, for both relevance and convenience. - Halo-343 16:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's true. GLaDOS even calls her morality core "that Aperture Science thing that we don't know what it does". -- 17:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Doug Rattmann I know it's kinda messy, but I just made a "rough" redirect, and the whole page needs adjustments/rewrites (I was eager to finish fixing the Aperture Science article). Feel free to contribute in that. ;-) Klow 23:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Will do, Mr. Klow. Just as soon as I fix the cringe-worthy slowness of my damn heathen internet connection... - Halo-343 23:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Aperture Laboratories I've been wanting to complete that page, and I'm delighted you did it. But, before I check it thoroughly, did you base your text on the Aperture Science and timeline articles, for consistency?... Klow 02:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, and I did, I had several related pages open in other tabs for convenience, but I may have made an error or two, I don't know. - Halo-343 12:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to hear it! It's better for consistency. ;-) I'll check it soon. Klow 14:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Master Chief The link "Master Chief" was correct. This system is used for interwiki links between the Wikia wikis. Prefer them to the standard external link. Klow 18:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I know, I was just linking it to the Halopedia article instead, and I didn't know how to link correctly to other wikis. - Halo-343 19:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::But... it was already linked it to the Halopedia article... Btw are you on Steam? Klow 20:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I could have sworn it linked to Wikipedia, that's odd. And yes, I am on Steam. My username is MrGuymanwatch, if you wanted to know. - Halo-343 21:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I added you. Italics GOLDEN RULE for game titles: ITALICS! ALWAYS! Klow 21:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It was one time, one slip. I'll keep vigilance for my mistakes next time. - Halo-343 23:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) calhoun meh. if you think that's best.Big McLargeHuge 01:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I kind of do. Just for the benefit of the page. - Halo-343 01:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Black Mesa Incident revamping I see you're working hard on the BMI article! I was just wondering if you included any Decay reference, and also the memo from LM to Colette about the Xen crystal sample being replaced by another at the last time. Klow 15:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :So far I have included as much details from Decay, Blue Shift and Opposing Force as I know of, with more to come as I progress. And I didn't know of such a memo, but I'll be sure to add it! - Halo-343 16:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::So I take you played Decay? And did you find the memo?... Klow 14:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I have Decay, but I haven't played it yet, as the only guy that would play it with me never seems to want to. And yea, I added the memo. - Halo-343 15:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, I'd play Decay with you, once I solve my computer problems. Maybe you could add me on Steam? :::::Alas! What cruel irony is this? Yes, I have Decay, but for all my shame, I have it on PS2. :( - Halo-343 13:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, it's not really a shame, since you have the actual, unaltered version. The PC version has differences. But if you have HL on pc, nothing prevents you from downloading the PC version. Klow 15:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could you still add me on steam, though? :P --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 20:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC)